


Red and Green [fan request]

by LolliPopKiki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a battered Loki by a tree, and you have it in your heart to let him into your home to dress his wounds. He intends on repaying your kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green [fan request]

**Author's Note:**

> So, um...I really like Loki and stuff. And you do, too. Don't you, friend? There's some hanky panky in store. But of course.

RED AND GREEN [FAN REQUEST]  
By Mea

The autumn morning was crisp and cool; a breeze blew past the trees around you, shivering leaves of red, gold, and ochre. You had felt restless all night, and this morning you had decided to take your bike out for a little ride. You heard the leaves softly crunching beneath the tires. Everything was so quiet; no one seemed to be up but you, except the occasional chirping of a bird, maybe the scurrying of a nearby squirrel. The sun had not quite risen yet, but you could begin to see the gray haze rise from the ground. Your apartment was not too far away now, and you could feel yourself finally feeling tired. 

But you felt a sudden presence nearby, something that felt more powerful than a bird or a squirrel. You cautiously surveyed your surroundings, and then you noticed a dark figure sitting in the shade of a large tree, lounging almost, with his back on the trunk, his hands folded in his lap, and his legs outstretched and crossed before him. He had dark hair, nearly black, curling down past his shoulders, rather disheveled, but a striking color as it fell across his pale skin. He merely wore a long-sleeved tunic, a dark basil color, along with black trousers. His feet, however, were bare and showed the trouble of his travels. You studied him for a couple of moments, but jumped a bit when he raised his head and made eye contact with you. His eyes were a stunning emerald, and you instantly realized who he was. There was no doubt in your mind. You hopped off your bike, a bit clumsily in your long, black coat, and walked towards him, pushing your bike along with you. He watched you approach, a curious expression in his tired eyes. 

Once you stopped in front of him, he spoke: “It’s Little Red Riding Hood.” His face appeared exhausted, but his voice sounded quite enthusiastic. You cocked your head to one side innocently in response to the joke, an obvious quip regarding your red hair. You were obviously a grown woman. Teasing you already. 

“You look to be in need of some help,” you remarked, offering your hand. His eyes glittered with amusement, and you saw a small smile begin to form on his lips. “Do I?” he replied. 

You beckoned with your hand again, and said, “Come with me. I have food, a bath, and a bed.” He looked away into space and began to laugh. 

“A stranger, at this time of day, a man at that, and you offer the hospitality of a pretty girl such as yourself. Are you quite certain, Red Riding Hood?” 

“I am,” you said, “I know who you are. You’re no stranger, Loki of Asgard.”-you saw him blink a couple of times-”I still recognize you even without the horned helmet and golden armor.” He glanced back up at you, hidden knowledge behind his eyes. 

“You do not fear me? Many Midgardians wish death upon me. And you welcome me into your home. How curious indeed.” You simply shook your head, and again, beckoned with your hand. After a few more glances up and down you, Loki finally took your hand, though he did not need it in order to stand. With his touch came a slight shiver as his power rolled along your skin. He really was Loki. 

You smiled at him, rather shyly, but quickly you gained a sense of propriety and told him, “This way.” He walked beside you, barely making a sound, while your boots crunched the leaves loudly below you. It only took the two of you about five minutes to reach your apartment, the first floor in a tiny town home. You set your bike down on the porch and opened the door. Loki looked from right to left, up and down as you led him inside your space, his face seeming to hide excitement. You mused that maybe he was happier about this meeting than he was letting on.

“Where would you like me, darling?” he teased, as his eyes were focused back onto you. 

You shook away the blush forming at your cheeks, replying, “The bathroom is right there, to the left. Please feel free to bathe if you wish. I will start making something for you to eat.” Loki’s brow furrowed; he almost appeared embarrassed. Without a word, he was gone, and you heard the bathroom door softly shut. Your hands felt shaky, your nerves at last getting the best of you, realizing the criminal, the god you had in your apartment. Yet he didn’t seem so horrible like this. He seemed vulnerable, grateful. You couldn’t explain it, but all you wanted to do was take care of him at this moment. However, deep in your mind you also understood that you were incredibly attracted to him the moment that you had seen him. You took off your black jacket and went into your small kitchen nook. You decided that you were going to attempt to make pancakes. You heard the soft hissing of your shower nearby. Good. Wait, that meant he was naked. In your apartment. 

Your face felt hot as you tried to keep your mind focused on pouring batter into the heating pan. You felt positively silly making breakfast in a red corset top and long black skirt. You tied your dark red hair up and adjusted your glasses upward, as they tended to slide down your nose at the most inopportune times. Pretty soon you had gotten into a decent rhythm, stacking one pancake after another onto the plate, enjoying the sweet smell it created in the whole apartment. For an extra bit of finesse, you decided to sprinkle a tiny bit of powdered sugar on top of the pancake stack, as well as a couple of halved strawberries. 

“Mm...I don’t think I’ve had this before.” You gasped as you felt his breath on your neck. Loki was close behind you, his head hovering above your shoulder. You felt the warmth radiating from his skin from his hot shower earlier, and your heart lept into your throat. You turned around to face him, noticing that he didn’t back up in response, leaving precious little space between your bodies, and you saw that he was not wearing a shirt, just the black pants he was wearing before. His torso was glistening slightly from the moisture, pale and slender, unlike the bulkier frame of his brother. Loki, it seemed, was built more for speed than strength. He suddenly noticed the outfit you were wearing that he hadn’t seen before underneath the jacket, and you saw his light up a bit. “Little Red Riding Hood, you have grown up quite a bit,” he remarked, his lips curling into a smile. Feeling short of breath, you take the plate into your hand and hold it up to him like a cute little offering, fork held up in the other hand. Loki’s expression went from seductive to positively delighted as he laughed heartily, almost giggled, at the sight, graciously taking the fork and plate from you. He took a few generous, lingering steps around your kitchen, taking large, thoughtful bites. 

He turned to you, smiling: “I like this.” You sighed, leaning on the counter, rather relieved, actually. After finishing three of the four pancakes that you had made for him, he set the plate upon the counter beside you, picking up one of the strawberries. Again, you began to feel your heartbeat in your throat as he stood in front of you again, completely focused on you. He lifted the strawberry up in front of your face in one fluid motion, and with his other hand he delicately pushed your bangs away from your face, and you swallowed hard, anxious and excited to see what he was going to do next. 

“I thought it was your kindness that has bewitched me, but now I am not so sure.” He put the strawberry upon your mouth, and slowly, your parted your lips. It was then that Loki captured your lips into a fierce kiss instead. At first you were quite surprised, but your surprise instantly turned into complete and utter longing for this mischievous god, and you yielded into his kiss. He broke the kiss for a moment, and you felt his grin on your skin as he went in for yet another kiss, this one softer than the last. His fingers trailed up your bare arm, while his other arm slithered up your back, tugging lightly onto the string that began the top of your corset. 

The hand that traced up your arm stopped at your neck, and his hand ended up cradling the back of your head as he continued to capture and recapture your lips with more fervor than before until he gave your top lip the slightest of kitten licks, staring into your eyes and whispering, “How fortunate of me to be found by such a treasure as you, a treasure much more than I can deserve. I will not take your generosity for granted, nor this quickening of my heart. Allow me more of what I do not deserve.” He hugged your body tightly against his as he showered your neck with kisses and bites,up and down, as you gasped in pleasure. Your fingers curled around his wet, black hair, letting him do whatever he pleased. 

His tongue glided up your neck to the tip of your earlobe, and he whispered, “What is your pleasure, pet?” Suddenly, there were three of him, three clones of Loki, surrounding you. The one on your front, curling his tongue in your ear, one on your left, kneeling down and sliding his hand up your thigh, and one on your left, pressing your hand to his face, planting gentle kisses upon each of your fingers. 

You felt yourself getting a bit dizzy, resisting the urge to just lay back and let your eyes roll to the back of your head, but you said, “Just one of you is all that I require.” In a quick flash of green lightning, there was only one Loki again, as you wished. Again you spoke, “I wish to fulfill your needs, Loki. I’m not finished. I want you to do as you please.” You heard him make a content humming sound. He pulled his face back to gaze at you, a devilish smile now decorating his lovely face. 

“You truly are an agreeable woman, Red Riding Hood...Very well.” Not bothering to hold back his inhuman strength, he rips your corset open from the front in a single motion, and for a moment your mourn the destruction of one of your favorite garments. But you have little time to ponder it as Loki grabs you underneath your thighs and hoists you up onto the kitchen counter, making sure that your legs are around his waist, and you immediately felt the need between his legs pressing against your sex. His breathing has been becoming heavier with a rolling growl accompanying each exhale. You felt his eyes burning onto your now unprotected breasts as one of his hands grasps both of your wrists, pinning them above your head. Your face felt incredibly hot, and you instinctively squirmed underneath his grip; it was becoming difficult to look into his eyes, your exposure even more apparent in this new position. You felt your core tightening and your inner thighs becoming slick. 

“How exquisite,” Loki breathed, almost slack-jawed at the sight of you, “but squirming already; how will you react to my other actions?” His free hand made its torturous trail up your skirt, pushing it aside. Your chest begins heaving up and down quickly in anticipation, Loki drinking up every little agonized cue in your face. He felt the elastic band of your panties upon your waist and ripped them off of you, causing a moan to escape your mouth. You were acknowledging how wet you had actually gotten as you felt his cold hand cup your sex. As Loki licked his upper lip leisurely and looked intensely into your face, he gently began caressing you, your clitoris, first, so delicately that it made you shiver, then pressed it fervently, causing you to arch your back and cry out; the fact that your arms were pinned so securely above your head made things even more difficult to bear. 

“More?” Loki asked innocently. You nodded, mouth agape, unable to breathe a word, and Loki turned his hand and pushed two of his fingers inside of you, eliciting another gasp from your lips. “Say my name,” he demanded, “Scream it!” He stroked you, just the right pace, as his thumb continued to caress your clitoris. You shut your eyes tight, feeling yourself getting close to release, and you called out his name as he had said. Truthfully, you probably would have said it without his instruction. But before you could finish, Loki stopped his motions, and removed his hand from underneath your skirt. Your vision was hazy, your desire left unfulfilled. You hugged his body to yours, your breasts pressing against his chest in almost a pleading manner, and he slammed your bound hands against the wall, causing you to back up a bit. He shook his head, eyes glittering with devilish intent. 

“Not yet, my yielding one. You’re so wet for me already. I want more.” He licked his index finger steadily, making a show of tasting you. You squirmed again underneath his grip, wanting badly to be freed, wanting to touch him, kiss him, take him in your hands and show him what his torture was like reversed. He chuckled, seeing the distress in your eyes. He lowered his hand back down and snapped a button on his trousers. It didn’t take long for his member to appear from the opening, long and rigid, and he grasped it tightly, taking in a hissing breath. 

“Oh, my pet...look what you’ve done. I hope you intend on being the remedy for this.” 

“Yes…” you simply answered. You were feeling positively tongue-tied. Finally he released your wrists, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him in for another exchange of kisses. Loki’s hands played with your breasts as you did this, simply fondling them at first, but then pinching your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making you jump slightly, moaning into his mouth. Again you felt the aching need in your core that hadn’t been satisfied earlier.

“A lovely body you have. I wish to claim it,” he growled as he roughly pushed your legs apart farther and approached you, thrusting himself inside your entrance in one slick motion. You let out a loud cry, feeling his length push all the way inside you. You knew for a fact that you were going to be sore later. But right now you could have cared less as Loki started to move in and out of you in a delicious rhythm, the wet sounds from his impact being overwhelmed by the sounds of your joint panting. As he pumped into you faster, Loki grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, pressing you against him and biting down onto your exposed neck and sucking. The act was a bit vicious, but it only turned you on more, and you felt yourself coming to a raucous end, he abruptly released your hair, and he removed himself from inside you. You stared at him, mouth agape again, at his grinning face, his cock unsatisfied as well. Clearly he had more willpower than you did. 

“I want you to beg, Red Riding Hood. I want to hear it from your very lips.” You pouted at him, feeling very bold in your quest for vengeance, and you slid off of the counter. You realized that he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him. With a serious countenance upon your face, you kneeled in front of him, facing his member, and gave it one long, leisurely lick of your tongue. You saw his jaw clench and his hands squeeze into fists. Yes, you were correct. You wrapped your fingers around him and placed your lips upon the head, swirling your tongue around the top of it. You felt Loki’s leg buckle a bit, but you knew that it would take a little while for him to give in. You lowered your head onto him, taking the entirety of him into your warm mouth. Loki’s lips parted, and his eyes closed. You began your gentle suckling, making sure to use your tongue in every way you could along his shaft. His fists clenched tighter, and you felt him twitch in your mouth. He was close to release. You halted your actions, removing him from your throat. 

Your eyes went up to his and you said what you knew he wanted to hear, “I want to be taken by Loki. I beg of you. Take me here and now, my master.” To no surprise, he smirked at you, looking rather relieved almost, and used his knee to push you down onto the floor, laying on your back. He came down to join you, crawling up your body like some preying feline. He gazed upon you for a lingering moment, and then he abruptly hoisted your legs around his hips again as he entered you without warning. He pounded into without mercy, and you felt his nails dig into your backside as he slammed into you. Mercifully, he brought one of his hands up to stroke you from the front. You felt yourself coming closer to climax, and Loki’s sudden groan pushed you over the edge as the sensation of him filling you with heat came and went. The both of you lay panting on the floor of your kitchen for a couple of moments after he withdrew from inside of you. 

Suddenly, you saw Loki scoot down just a bit, and he rested his head onto your bare stomach, his body relaxed against yours. You began to stroke his hair, play with it, run your fingers through it, and that made him sigh in contentment. “Would you permit me to stay a bit longer, Little Red Riding Hood?”


End file.
